Cameras and other imaging devices have a frame rate, or number of images per second which they are capable of capturing. Image capture devices operating at higher rates, in particular those above about 60 frames per second, typically experience a variety of drawbacks. These drawbacks include higher cost, reduced resolution, introduction of artifacts or distortion, and so forth.